Tylie
Tylie is one of Dee's best, and closest friends. She's fun, colorful, and full of crazy-fun ideas! She's the type of girl who never does the same thing twice when it comes to fashion and design. Tylie may possibly be Chinese or Japanese, given her name and overall appearance and anime-esque inspired designs. Character Profile Let's see, what can I tell u? 1. I have a photographic memory—I never forget a design! 2. I'm always on the move. I can't sit still for more than a minute! Age: 15 and 5 months Birthstone: Amethyst Fave Color: Shocking pink Fave Food: Mac and cheese Secret Talent: Making jewelry My designs are fun and crazy—just like me! You'll never see me rock the same outfit twice! Personality Tylie is super peppy and full of energy, so much that her energy knows no bounds! She can't handle sitting still for more then 2 minutes tops and she's always bouncing around from one place to the next while designing or coming up with new ideas. She hates being forced to one spot for too long and at least has to have something moving at all times, usually her hands, which she revealed that while watching movies she can be seen braiding, playing with ribbons, sewing, or gluing gems on objects. Despite how goofy or weird she may come off to some, Tylie is very smart and possesses a photographic memory. She never, EVER forgets things (mainly designs) that she has seen, even just once! Tylie can be a bit stressed some of the time, but she's a sweet, fun loving, self described crazy kind of girl. She doesn't seem to have a temper or stay's very worked up for too long. She does struggle when it comes to her brother but she cares deeply for him. Appearance (Please keep in mind that the information shown here is based on the official artwork.) Tylie is a light-fair skinned girl with purple eyes. She wears hot pink lipstick and pale blue eye shadow with purple lining. Her hair is her most unique feature however, as it is pink! It's long in length, and worn in bun-pigtails with her bangs spiked towards the right and thin strands of hair framing her face that reach her chest. It also has streaks of purple throughout it. Tylie is normally seen wearing a loose, off the shoulder purple Tee-shirt with a neon green ribcage design on the front and a pink heart on the side, both of which are sparkly. The shirt may be a dress given its length, but she also wears white and silver Zigzag skinny pants/tights and lilac-blue shoes with purple laces. Around one shoulder she wears a cute green monster mini-purse/accessory with white spikes along the top. The strap looks to be very small and white-beaded. Kabuki Cutie Tylie has dyed her hair black with multiple streaks of green highlights and straight cut bangs above her eyes and very long strands of hair about waist length. Her hair is worn in buns with an orange flower on the left one, and a small yellow umbrella on the right. She has a corkscrew curl connected to each bun, each side having a bright green one, and an orange one that almost intertwine with one-another. She wears very light eye makeup with a small stylized flower and heart, while her lipstick is hot pink. Tylie's outfit consists of a one piece with the chest being white ruffled material and the below the elbow sleeves being an ivy-green see through material. The bottom half is pink and green plaid-like with yellow segments on each leg, making them resemble puffed shorts. It also has two white buttons below a pink striped bow just below her chest on the left side. She also wears below the knee, pale pink-white socks with small bows, one on each outer side, and fuschia/hot pink colored heels with straps around her ankle. Cotton Candy Crush Tylie dyed her hair pastel purple with small mixes of soft pink! It's very curly, almost resembling an Afro with a big cotton candy ornament worn on the side of her head. Her eyes appear with much more sparkle then normal and she has silvery-purple eyeshadow and soft pink sparkly eye makeup below her eyes. Her lips are light pink. For this design, Tylie is wearing a glittery purple tank top worn on one shoulder, along with a very ruffled, soft material pink skirt. Her shoes are pastel purple platform heels with single streaks of pink on them. Ladybug Look Tylie has dyed her hair blonde with white and gold streaks and worn down past her hips with many curls. Her bangs have been fully pinned back and worn with a small black cap with a ladybug decorating it and thin black material. Her eyes remain purple with sparkly eye makeup lining them, along with pink and purple spots going around the outer side of her left eye. Her lips are bright red. She wears a cute red dress made of lace and gentle materials. Around the top is thin black material to tie the top around her neck, matching the big black pieces of material covering her top. The skirt is puffed with "petal-like" flaps on top of it, both decorated with small black polka dots to make it resemble a ladybug. Along the bottom of her skirt is black material hem. She wears simple red heels with small black bows. She also has a black circle purse. Grape Shake-up Tylie's pretty purple eyes are accented with a low amount of soft purple eyeshadow on her eyelid accented with green eyeshadow on top of it, have black eyeliner design of grape vines and grape on bottom of the grape vines on the left eye. Her lips are deep violet-pink. Her hair has been dyed lilac purple and is worn about stomach length with many curls and flips, with her bangs fully pulled back. She has a big grape clip on the side of her head. Tylie wears a green halter dress with a single strap on her left shoulder. The lower part of her dress is purple with small markings all over it. She wears green heels with bows at the ankle and a purple segment above her toes. Juicy Crush 2: Pom Berry This segment reflects on the doll's design and will change when official artwork is released. For the juicy crush line 2, Tylie has a pomegranate berry theme. Her lips are dark red and there are red flecks in her purple eyes. Her eye makeup is pink and red dots on the both side of her eyes. Her hair has been dyed a dark pink, red, and purple and is about waist length with wavy styling near the end of it, and puffed bangs. She wears a giant neon purple bow in her hair decorated with multicolored beads. Tylie wears a very pale purple dress with a purple puffy material on her right arm. On the dress are big pink circles resembling bubbles with many smaller pink dots, to look like pomegranates. She wears neon pink Mary Jane heels. Fairytale Dance: Snow Queen As Snow Queen, Tylie has dyed her hair light blue with ice blue streaks throughout it. She pulls her hair until a curly, low worn bun with straight cut bangs and a few curled strands let loose. She wears a silver crown on the top of her head with two snowflakes on it, along with a net styled veil. Her eyes remain lilac in color, but gain much more detailing in them and are worn with silver-blue, and glittery snow makeup on the underneath of her eyes. And her lips are very pale purple-pink. Tylie wears a pale blue corset style top with a glittery blue wrap below her chest and a silver wrap-belt with blue sparkles and two puffy pompoms. Her skirt is also multiple light shades of blue and resembles a three-four layer ballerina tutu with white snowflakes printed on the top layer. Beneath her skirt is a flowing cape-like tull object covered in glitter and blue designs, matching the furry piece around her neck with a singular snowflake shape around it to frame her neck. Her heels are made to resemble shards of ice, and she also has a silver themed clutch purse. Around her left wrist is a purple and purple rose corsage. (Anything after this point is rumored to be future dolls so the names are not accurate.) Sparkly Clam Tylie's beach attire was inspired by clams. She has shortened and dyed her hair blond with multiple white and dark yellow streaks throughout it and multiple pink swirls of hair. It's about chest length with multiple curls while her bangs are shaped somewhat and she wears a two-layer pink fan object with small pearls decorating it. Her eyeshadow is very light purple-pink and glittery, while her lips are pale pink also. Tylie wears a purple wrap bikini top under a sparkling blue bathing suit-like piece that opens at her chest to reveal her bikini and a big neck part that goes around her head, forming the shape of a clam on her right eyes. Her shoes are pastel pink heel platforms. She carries with her golden clam shaped sunglasses with purple lenses and a sparkly purple seahorse purse. Violet Feather Tylie wears her hair as she did in the previous style, but it is much longer and the pink has become purple and off-pink. She wears a purple see through fan ornament with small gems/pearls on it and pink feathers. Her eye shadow is purple colored with a small design below her right eye and hot pink lipstick. Tylie wears a purple dress with many detailed designs. Staring with her tank top that has a single strap on the left shoulder held by a pink object, connecting to a fluffy pink trim that is diagonal cut and the tip of her right side being purple, and everything else is pink and purple striped. The skirt is puffed, ending at her knees with a fuchsia bow at her waist and a layer over the main skirt hemmed with pink fluffy trim. Beneath this, on the main layer is a white and pink wavy layer and underneath the main purple layer is a pink fluffy layer. Tylie also has on fade-purple pantyhose and cowboy boots that are purple with pink on top. Merchandise Almost all dolls come with a booklet with a Craft, stickers, stands, and an accessory. Cotton Candy Crush Stickers include: a big purple cotton candy puff with a small pink puff, a small blue puff, a pink cotton candy puff with a To and From on it, a pink ruffled purse, cotton candy on a stick, a bunch of cotton candy balloons, two cotton candy balloons, a purple and pink heart themed tiara, a small pink present, a medium sized purple present, and a really big blue present with cotton candy stacked on top. Comes with a purple heart box of candy and a translucent purple stand. Differences between doll and artwork: *Hair is much bigger/wilder in style and appears more pink then purple *The top is silver, not purple like in the art. *The cotton Candy ornament worn in her hair is much more different in style between art and doll *The skirt is somewhat different between forms *Her shoes are pale colored on the doll but much bolder in the art. At the family dollar brand stores, a cheaper/knock-off variant can be found. Differences include: *Darker, slightly different styled hair. *A wider head and teensy bit thicker body. *Less makeup. *A very different dress consisting of a light purple top, a pink tulle bow on the chest, and a shimmering long skirt. Kabuki Cutie Stickers include: A lucky cat, Chinese parasol, 3 types of sushi with chibi faces, Kanji (Japanese writing), a green paper crane, a chibi-woman wearing a kimono, a small scene depicting an airplane, 3 Chinese flowers, a mountain with sun behind it, a tall Chinese tower, and a pink paper fan. Doll comes with pink traveling suitcase and purple stand. Differences between doll and artwork: *The highlights in her hair appear to be much more noticeable in the artwork in comparison to the doll, where she seems to be lacking many of them. Some doll art even shows them as yellow! * The corkscrews on the doll are entwined with one-another, while official artwork shows them loose. *The bows look different on the doll then they do in the art. Ladybug Look Stand: Red and Clear Other features: Sweet scent Tea Set: A flowery shaped ladybug plate and a red teacup with white rim and tiny ladybug on the handle. Differences: *The dress has a more silky texture then what one would assume looking at the artwork. *More noticeable makeup *Originally the doll wore fishnet stockings/pantyhose which the art lacked at all times. *The doll's hair has braids while the art doesn't. Also note the lack of shape and highlights *Darker lips *The heels are differently shaped between the doll and artwork *Designs on the top aren't as thick as the arts *Eye's are a different shade of purple Grape Shake-up *Straw: Green Differences: Snow Queen *Clutch purse *A blue rose brush Differences *Doll lacks corsage *Doll lacks net-style veil *Eyeshadow is purple oriented *Makeup is slightly more evident on the doll *The skirt is only one layer compaired to the many present on the art *The cape-skirt piece isn't styled the same *The band/belt around her top/waist isn't nearly as long *Her hair colors are inverted *Bun worn up, instead of lower Quotes "Hey, I'm Tylie!" Trivia *Tylie is the only girl with a known sibling. She's also the only one without the mention of a parental figure so far. *In Cotton Candy Crush's book, she mentions having borrowed the shoes from Sloane, which would mean they are both the same shoe size. *Tylie is the only girl with odd eye coloring, this being purple. *On the shopping/catalog section on the official website, Tylie has many miss-colorings. Such as the boxed Cotton Candy Crush appearing to be deep shades of purple instead of pastels. And the Kabuki Cutie having yellow coloring on objects that should be green. *Tylie has a really old cat named Geezer. *Tylie has recently mentioned loving the color purple. However, her official profile claims she likes shocking pink. *Originally Tylie's japan inspired design was named Tokyo Pop. Gallery Tylie Meltdown.png Half Colored.png Photo.png Candy Shoppe.png Kabuki.png Cotton.png Main.png CCC.png Clams.png Feathery Ruffles.png Kabuki 2.png Tylie manga form.png Paris~.png Lovely.png Anime Tylie.png Anime Tylie 2.png Tylie Ladybug.png|Ladybug Tylie Juicy Crush.png Grape Tylie.png Juicy Crush 2.png Fairytale Dance.png TylieQueen.png hfjhkjsdhfkghfk.PNG hgjfhdjfhgjdhgjf.PNG Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters